My Personal Collection of Bitter Sweet Stories
by purplelink200
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Smashers. RATING T


Authors Notes:

Hello readers! You may have already read these stories on SuperSmashGirlBB's account but we have written them together so I am going to put them on my account as well!

We've seen people write one-shots, quick quotes etc. and so we have decided to produce lots of one-shots within one story.. get it?

We will be featuring any couples you would like (BoyxGirl, BoyxBoy, GirlxGirl, Different SpeciexBoy/Girl, Different SpeciexDifferent Specie, OCxAnybody etc.), and their stories will either be based off a quote, moral, song or just something that has happened in my/our life/lives.

My friend (SuperSmashGirlBB) and I had thought of this idea today during Spanish... We are insane people :P.

Anyways, we both wrote this story together! So I'd really appreciate it if you 'check out' her page for some stories we'll be co-writing together soon… Yay!

I hope you enjoy the one-shots that we will be producing. Before I go… remember this; Stroke the closest unicorn to you- they need attention.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own SSBB/SSBM.. (sigh..) If I really did, I'd have stopped this disclaimer stories ago..

Begin. Story. Now.

~Lemons~

Ike x Marth + [HINTING OF..] Roy x Peach

SUMMARY:

Peach is one day preparing beverages for the Smasher's. However, an unexpected occurrence takes place whilst serving the drinks- which involves two swordsmen... and a lord.

RATING T BECAUSE OF LEMON (The citrus fruit) AND LEMON (BoyxBoy)- And the rejection from Toon Link and Kirby :P

The vast ignited sun reflected its illuminating effulgence upon the Smasher's emotions visibly- the sun had always produced happiness for the Smasher's in several different ways. One certain way it made the Smasher's content was the thrill of excitement that took place outside in the substantial swimming pool..

"Ow! Stop it Ike! It hurts!"

And the excitement that took place in the bedroom.

More often than not, the infamous couples of the mansion would spend their free time 'bonding' with one another; it normally led to audible noises emerging from the depth of their dorm rooms. There were numerous amounts of occasions when the Smasher's would 'pass by' the varied couples dorms and hear their cries of pleasure.

"Outchy.."

"JUST RAM IT IN THERE!"

"Ow ow ow.. OH HERO OF HYRULE.. TAKE ME NOW!"

The majority of the Smasher's had 'witnessed' the couples taking place in the 'act of love' many times.. however, there was one certain Princess that did not.

Princess Peach.

The Princess of Mushroom Kingdom was an extremely naive woman who had never even thought of individuals in such a lustful way. Instead of spending her free time identical to the couples, the Princess would always find herself busy producing various beverages and nourishments for her fellow housemates. Today was no different.

Peach was humming jovially as she began creating a favourite liquid liked amongst the Smasher's; Limeade. It was a peculiar recipe that required lack of skill (or so the professional princess thought anyway), and so it would be made in little time.

Mixing the contents of the beverage together, the Princess resumed her inaudible droning. Interrupting Peach was the abrupt darkness that surrounded her.. it seemed as if the lights had turned off! Panicking anxiously, the Princess began briskly making her way towards the light switch (which the Princess assumed was situated in the area where she was). However, before the Princess could make any sudden movements.. an abnormally large lemon had come in contact with her face.

"Argh!"

Startled, the bewildered Princess (who was currently in agony) shrieked loudly. The Princess had accidentally dropped the contents of the beverages onto the floor..

"Oh for the love of Jes-"

Suddenly, the lights restored themselves.

This only caused Peach's puzzled behaviour to increase rapidly.

"What in the world just happened?.." The Princess thought curiously to herself whilst inspecting the lemon that had caused her pain- it was definitely bigger than it should normally be. Realising that she had dropped the drinks that she had previously prepared, Peach decided on using the different fruit to produce some beverages instead- what an intelligent Princess!

Meanwhile, a mischievous red headed Lord looked on at the mess he had caused.. and smiled. Like an oompa loompa.

Peach had finished preparing her new 'exotic' drinks, and was now gifting them towards the Smasher's.

"Thanks Peach!" Toon Link graciously accepted the beverage, and began drinking it rather briskly. As the contents vanished before their very eyes, the young swordsman began having mixed 'reactions' towards the unusual drink- his vast eyes had closed abruptly as he attempted to ignore the sour flavour within his mouth. The Princess of Mushroom Kingdom had proceeded gifting her new recipe out. Kirby was very eager to taste the beverage.

"Kirby thirsty! Kirby likes drinky!" The pink fluff ball chirped excitedly whilst accepting the drink. Peach began smiling at the cheerful expression Kirby had.. until she noticed his reaction towards the drink.

"Ew! Kirby no likey! Kirby thinks this is disgusting!" The originally content fluff ball was now screwing his face in disgust. The Princess had sworn she felt many knives penetrate into her body as Kirby walked away in bitterness..

What? Nobody EVER hates my cooking! What is wrong with the Smasher's today?.. Perhaps it is the weather.. Maybe I should give it to SOME Smasher's who will appreciate my fine cooking! Somebody like Marth?

Cheering herself up, the Princess skipped excitedly into the Mansion; en route, Marth's dorm.

Walking up the steps hastily with the remaining liquids, the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom did not notice the mysterious figure following her…

She WILL be mine…

Peach turned a brisk left, and resumed her walking towards Marth's dorm. Moments pass, and the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom was directly in front of Marth's shared dorm with Ike and Roy. Peach emerged closer towards the door, and opened it slightly..

"AH! Ike! Stop being so rough!"

"I am only trying to please you.." The blunette mercenary spoke his words seductively as he menacingly entered the Prince of Altea. Marth began letting out cries of ecstasy.

"Ike! You've done it! You've hit the spot! Ahhh.." Marth's voice trailed off as he released the substance within him. Ike began smiling mischievously as he collapsed exhaustedly into his lovers' arms- the pair was united once again.

Peach winced at the imagery before her; two blunette's had finished the 'act of love'. The innocent Princess of Mushroom Kingdom had witnessed two deeply in love males make love- Peach felt disgusted in herself.

Oh my Gosh.. I am not pure anymore! I am tainted! I just WATCHED my two friends make love.. that is revolting! I am DISGUSTING! I am-

"Want to do what they are doing?"

Peach cocked her head swiftly to meet with a deep cerulean gaze; it was Roy- the Lord. Peach's eyes widened in disbelief as she watched the red headed swordsman remove the beverages away from her hands. After placing the liquids upon the floor below them, the swordsman approached the Princess seductively. Roy gently wrapped his arms around Peach's petite waist, and whispered softly into her ear..

"When life throws you lemons, you make lemonade.

Authors Note:

So guys... how was that? It was just a quick one shot we wrote earlier... Oh we are naughty minx'.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading, and remember- suggest some pairings and perhaps even quotes/etc.? Thank you in advance!

Signing off..

-purplelink200


End file.
